familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buckimion
Hi, welcome to Family Guy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Image:Carl.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Grande13 (talk) 14:26, 19 March 2009 not sure if you know about this page or not http://familyguy.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_Guide_List There is a link to it on the left menu and its at the top of the current episode guide page under list view. Anyways, sometimes i don't always catch your edits to the full episode guide so if you can edit both it would be great. :If you think you know a better way of linking to that page where people would notice it as well let me know, as im guessing a lot of people probably dont know about it. Grande13 10:25, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know about it but don't always pay attention. I'm still trying to figure out where all of the episode links are hidden. I'd of rather waited and let you take care of 'Road to the North Pole' (and other episode entries) but people got word and wanted to run with it and I couldn't really call them on it. (Sometimes I forget this is a group effort. :) ) All I could do was make sure the speculation didn't get out of hand. --Buckimion 12:24, September 20, 2009 (UTC) No prob, keep up the good work 16:30, September 20, 2009 (UTC) reply that was a typo that i didnt notice till now i'll fix it done link sorry, din't meant to mess it up, it says the page didnt exist when i checked at first. also the pic of peter is a bit on the large side i see my edits are going down hill--Cooper17 14:19, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :LOL. Yeah, If I create a fresh link, you can be assured I'm working on an entirely new page. I did a google image search for pics of the car and found the '73s had a larger headlight cluster and the one in your original pic was really a '75. Eventually I'll make an entire category for 'equipment' such as Stewie's weapons, the car etc. --Buckimion 14:25, September 23, 2009 (UTC) i have a pic of the rear that is not blurry and grainy :I could have pulled a better pic but it had the large luggage rack which might fool some people. I pulled a pic with the smaller size that was available. Change it if you want. --Buckimion 14:36, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Do you know what epidsode? I started to add the page for Millie the Jamaican Maid and went blank. Do you know what episode that was in? Volume 7... I'm drawing dead man. Any help? SpankyCSW 19:49, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :ROFLMFAO - I'm currently editing and collecting screen shots from 'The Juice is Loose' which has it. I just saw you built the page and saved my work changing the name from just 'Millie' to your title. --Buckimion 19:52, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Fair Enough... you can post the pic! Thanks bro.SpankyCSW 19:54, September 23, 2009 (UTC) idea tv.msn just released new episode titles to air October 18. For family guy its called "Spies Reminiscent of Us". Since we have all the episode titles already for the seventh season production episodes, we can assume there was a name change with one of the existing episodes or msn just copied the wrong thing into the episode title name. anyways I saw we dont mess around with any of the guides until foxflash releases their press release later this week or early next week so we can see exactly what episode this is replacing for sure. Hard to tell from the title what episode its replacing.... Grande13 20:39, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. :) That would sound more like an American Dad title but who knows? --Buckimion 20:48, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :just got this from a source... Spies is the new title for "Ode to '85" which was "Road to '85" before I suggested changing "Sliders" to "Road to the Multiverse" Im kinda busy now, can you delete and move all ode to 85 stuff to the spies title? Grande13 21:10, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Got it. --Buckimion 21:13, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Picture was a bit old What do you think of the new one? --Cooper17 23:11, September 23, 2009 (UTC) It'll work. We already had the booze picture below it. --Buckimion 23:35, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Mike and Stacy Triple checked - It's Mike and Stacy's wedding. I misspelled Stacy, thanks for the correction. --SpankyCSW 21:53, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I'll take your word for it. I remember I'd typed in 'Matt' but my picture notes said 'Mike'. I'm sure I was half-wrong one way or another. :) --Buckimion 21:56, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Miles "Chatterbox" Musket Thanks for cleaning up my entries on Peter's Progress. USN1977 17:47, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Just redirected them to existing pages. no biggie. --Buckimion 17:49, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Wiki editing Omg What are you doing? Max Weinstein is in the episode family goy, even watch the episode tommorow and wait to get prooven wrong. If he doesn't appear in the episode tommorow I'll let you ban me, if he does you repost the characters on family goy ok? -1mega1 If you can point me to a picture or video showing him I'll put it back. Otherwise its just pure speculation at this point and we DO NOT post speculation. Not saying he may not be in it, there is just no proof at this time.--Buckimion 02:09, October 4, 2009 (UTC) BTW - I just sat through the released video previews. We can prove Barbara and the other characters listed are in it. No sign of Max. --Buckimion 02:13, October 4, 2009 (UTC) let's not get to cocky yet, let's just wait tommorow and sees what happens then, but for now the most humane thing to do is wait for tommorow and sees what happens. Btw he's the one that snaps Peter back to normal after seeing his dad. But I might be wrong, if I was dreaming I was seeing the episode instead of actualy seeing it. But if max isn't in the ep I'll let you ban me, btw this guy called peewer is hacking my computer, he's hogging all the Internet I'm aware of speculation that Max is in it and I do believe that he is. We just have a rule that we don't post stuff until it can be proven. All summer long, EVERYONE knows that 'Dog Gone' is where Brian kills another dog and 'Jerome is the New Black' is Cleveland's replacement. If you read my blog you'll find out that Seth told me personally MONTHS ago that Lois would find out she's Jewish...and we still don't post it until it can be proven by video or picture. Until we have proof we don't list these. The only time I ban people is either for outright vandalism or to get people to quit posting stuff when they are told to hold off. In the case of the latter, its usually very short term until they realize that I mean it. (Some don't bother to look for the 'Admin' tag in my profile. I get the idea you looked. :) ) I'm not perfect, I thought I made a mistake once but I wrong. Not saying you can't post it, just wait until everyone else can see it. --Buckimion 02:57, October 4, 2009 (UTC) no I had proof, I saw one of the commercials, and for a split second you see Lois, Peter and max talking at the table, I saw at the commercial yesterday about animation domination on fox or global I forget. And did you actualy meet Seth McFarlane, Seth Green, Alex Borstein or Mila Kutis in person? If you did you don't know how lucky you are xP they are my idols, in a way, family guy is a hilarious bad influence to absolutly all viewers. But I like it. I wish I could see the commercial. :( I've managed to twitter twice with Seth directly but he doesn't answer fan mail usually...I'm also on staff at Freakin Sweet News - one of few boards that have real contact with the staff. I've never met or messaged any other 'stars' as far as I know, but I regularly chat with producer Kara Vallow, Director Greg Colton and a few of the other writers and producers. (Chris Sheridan has edited his own page here.) --Buckimion 03:35, October 4, 2009 (UTC) you know what I would do if I were you, bear with me on this, I think you should ask the family guy staff you know, to let you, (still bear with me), voice a cameo on the show of any non reaccuring character. After all I think they owe you for working extremely hard to create this site, it would be a great opportunity for you and the website, because usually they let their crew of family guy know things early. Just a thought. Meh, I'm barely a blip on their radar and I'm familiar that the fastest way to tick a celebrity off is to ask...yeah, I know its also the easiest way to get an answer but I'm treated with some respect because I don't act like a fanboy, but as someone in the media or press that happens to support the show. --Buckimion 04:03, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I know, but all you need is a good first impression to be a celebrety's friend for a lifetime. You should wait, and be their friend and then ask them, even though it feels all so sudden, what other way is there, other than already being a famous actor, I'm telling you if you don't try now, it'll never happen, I think the series may be ending in 2012, I think this wikia also said it. If your a staff member and are reading this, please take this idea into consideration.